crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:N Segick
Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the AAA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 00:41, 2009 August 2 ---- Suggestions and Question Question : How can I make redirect Suggestions : You should split between plot and walkthrough. Plot is more like watching a movie, while walkthrough is more like a lesson to create a movie. Full walkthroughs are here, I will be editing them for sometimes after this. Leave your answer soon, I will be glad if you answer some of these. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Answer: On the page that you wish to become a redirect, remove everything except: : #redirect name of page to redirect to :Response: Ok, yeah that makes sense about splitting plot and walkthrough. However, the game calls them levels instead of acts, so do you think they should be renamed levels instead of acts? Such as this: Walkthrough/Level 1 instead of Walkthrough/Act 1 :-- N Segick 18:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Response: I think it should be like your suggestion, additionally, with name, example: from Walkthrough/Level 1 will be changed into Walkthrough/Level 1 - Contact or more, so people can know the name of the mission, specially new Crysis players. For Warhead, it will be like: from Walkthrough/Warhead Act 1 changed into Walkthrough/Warhead Level 1 - Call me Ishmael. Redirect should be create like Contact Walkthrough and many simpler name. ::Sugesstions : Walkthroughs in each level should be seperated into full versions and summarized versions. Summarized versions should be in level pages so they will not be too large. Full versions may be formatted into parts, with several headings about many things inside each level. Walkthroughs will also contain path to something else like easter eggs and building, also, walkthroughs should contain their own minimaps too. Will be a great thing if you accept or suggest something new. ::-- FairlyOddDeities 10:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also thanks for how to create redirect, I have redirected some pages now -- FairlyOddDeities 11:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Major things I have some pages that may have not been fixed in grammar -- there are -> FGL40, Tank Cannon, Tank Cannon shell (can be merged with Tank Cannon page but require some change), EMP Grenade and some more pages. My grammar may not be good enough so you may improve them in grammar. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Also, merging projectile pages with their own weapon pages is now a good idea, though not for any pages that are too large. But remember one thing -> When we have to describe the projectile full of detail, we still have to seperate the page to keep them small, yet they retain full information about themselves. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) For vehicle variant pages, I am not to sure. I suggest to seperate them in later, and may seperate sub vehicle first (like seperating into T-108 and M5A2 page), as I can see the problem in APC page that it somewhat lacks of amphibous APC information. So I suggest to seperate vehicles into sub vehicles (like Amphibous APC and APC) instead. Seperating them into variant may be less useful. If the component template is complete, they will still any have to use the same component page (which will be very large). -- FairlyOddDeities 04:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hongzoo Harbor I'm not sure if the harbor was attacked, but it's possible that it was, and all of Lt. Bradly's and Strickland's strike team were probably eliminated. - Lisle202 22:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Alien Hunter page problem I have a problem at Alien Hunter page. I want to edit to trivia section because there are some incorrections, but --> I cannot save it by an unknown cause. My computer reports that there is an error in the alien hunter page, and there is no lock for the page. Will be a great help if you acknowledge and edit it. -- FairlyOddDeities 01:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *I fixed the Hostage page and I went into the official stuff in the game guide of Crysis you can get at amazon.com. The game guide says that her name is Sarah Hanson while the game files say that her came is Caroline Chang(or whatever). - Lisle202 05:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Crysis wiki Do you want to be an admin? - Lisle202 01:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Also, can I protect your talk page and user page just in case if several users or annoymous ones mess things up. - Lisle202 01:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I dont really think I should be an admin. I'm pretty much inactive now that school has started and I've become a lot busier. As for protecting my user and talk page, that's not necessary unless there is a problem with vandals. — N Segick 22:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with Captain Rank, the medal is found on the User Page. Work harder and gain a higher rank as well as prizes for your work. --CryGame--